


Schooling the Night

by Who_First



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, au Night School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha's a bit more vicious and nasty than expected. Anything goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooling the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, making no money. No real pairings for now but that will probably change later plus more violence.

They looked up as one, doom and fear flitting across their faces, watching as the metal bowed under the huge creature. The metal screeched, shattered, and it was crashing through, sending both boys screaming to either side of it.

“Run!”

Stiles scrambled back to his feet, hands and feet sliding across the waxed floor as he raced away, from the furry monstrosity. He really hoped Scott was going to be okay, but out of the two of them he had the better chance of being served up as dinner. Seeing as how he was a slow human and Scott was a faster werewolf.

Stiles would love some extra wolf speed right now, really he would, cause there is not enough adrenaline in the world to out run an Alpha werewolf.

Well. Unless they’re not chasing you.

Stiles skidded to a halt, hopping from foot to foot, watching for the large, furry, and hungry.

If it wasn’t for the glowing red eyes, and you know FANGS, Stiles could be running from a giant tribble.

Death by tribble. 

That would be embarrassing.

Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth, trying really hard not to start rambling in the unnatural silence, walking backwards. Ever watchful for large and bitey. Very bitey. Oh and maybe Scott could show up like a good little werewolf. That would be really appreciated.

Another howl echoed through the empty halls, sending Stiles running again. Racing down stretching halls that kept going and around sharp corners. 

“What happened to all the exits?!” Stiles jerked to a halt when he turned the next corner, arms splayed and eyes huge, as he froze in place. 

Well that would be an exit. A nice, wide open, entrance. Of course it was also same door he and Scott had first run through to escape the bloodthirsty fido. 

“Scott?” 

Turns out there was something that could stop Stiles from talking. Sudden bone chilling fear being one of them. Which was quite understandable when a _werewolf_ wanted to _eat_ you.

Stiles coughed, throat dry and painful as he tried to swallow. 

The bolt cutters were leaning against the open doorway, like a really nasty present. 

Okay. Stiles could do this. All he needed to do was make it out the door to Derek’s possibly dead body, then make it to the black Camero without getting eaten, and finally find Scott. No worries.

It’s just there were a lot of shadows that could hide giant man-eaters and he didn’t have any awesome wolfy powers. Which kinda sucked, cause then he could go around as _Wolfman!_ Fighting crime and evil doers. 

Licking at his lower lip, Stiles’ took one step closer to the open doorway and stared. There was no way the werewolf wasn’t waiting for him, even Scott could see that trap waiting for him. He swallowed again, stepping into the pool of light spilling in through the open doors. Just when you think everything’s safe.

The hair on the back of Stiles’ neck was raising, instinct shrieking run away, wondering if this is what the prey felt just before they start running.

The tiled floor behind him crunched. 

Stiles looked down, mouth dropping open, as cracks ran across the floor beneath his feet. Another crunch sent the cracks opening wider, like tiny little fissures in an earthquake, and Stiles’s eyes widening. 

Drool dripped against the back of his neck, slipping out of the great beasts maw, splashing and sliding wetly under his shirt, down his neck.

Stiles swallowed again, twisting around, and staring up into glowing red eyes.

“Oh. Hello big bad and toothy.” Stiles put his hands up, grinning weakly. “You’re looking really lethal, please don’t kill me? Nice evil killing machine.”

The Alpha snorted, leaning down over Stiles, pressing closer with bared teeth. Stiles coughed and gagged, the smell of rotting meat covering his face, waving a hand as his nose wrinkled.

“Dude, you really need a breath mint.” Stiles gagged again. 

A paw wrapped around Stiles’s arm, tugging the small teen closer to the musky smelling furred body, tightening as it moved. Stiles’s wriggled, trying to pull away from the Alpha, eyes widening and gasping as it’s grip tightened and twisted around his wrist.

The snap echoed through the halls, crunching wetly, followed by Stiles’s gasping scream.

Stiles fell, pressing against musty fur, gasping as pain tore through his wrist and body. Distantly he could hear the pleased sounding growl from the monster above him. Even more distant was the sound of someone shouting, and running feet. 

The young teen gasped hard, stomach threatening to exit via his mouth, along with the rest of his internal organs in protest. Claws scrapped against the back of his neck, fisting in his shirt, and yanking. Stiles was still gagging, whole body heaving and shuddering, as the werewolf lifted him off the floor.

A moment of vertigo, tiled floor and clawed feet spinning crazily as Stiles’s opened his eyes, then he was slammed against the wall, head thumping and skin splitting open.  Stiles’s eyes rolled back into his head, the world going dim, and then dark, unable to feel the second and third collisions with the wall. 

The blood dripped and smudged against the wall as he was shifted.

The Alpha moved after the boy was sufficiently quiet, complacent, dragging the limp body after it. Moving deeper into the school and far away from any safety. 

****

Allison’s school twitched as she looked up at the dark building. The school was so boring and pointless during the day, and at night it looked frightening and evil. 

Still she reassured Jackson without thinking, walking past Stiles’s weird jeep, and up to the open doors. She didn’t pay any attention to the bolt cutters leaning in plain sight, too worried about what Scott might be doing in the school after dark. 

Stepping inside only increased the weirdness, the smell of wet dog was everywhere, and some of the tiles were broken looking. Not that Allison noticed that anymore than an afterthought, even thinking past the slight copper smell, most likely from trophies. 

Scott was somewhere in the building and he could be in trouble.

She eased further into the building, taking slow careful steps down the halls, before her fear for Scott overwhelmed her cautiousness.

“Scott?” Alison trailed one hand along the wall, her voice echoing loudly down the deserted hallways. “Scott, where are you?”

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door closing behind her, smoothing her hair as she continued into the building. 

It felt like something was watching her, something dark, and hungry, and angry... But that was just her imagination talking. Allison laughed as she walked past the lockers, her imagination was beginning to sound like Scott’s friend Stiles.

Feeling a little better about the whole school after hours thing, Allison kept walking, heading towards the gym and pool area. It’s not like she had any idea where to start looking for Scott in the lock downed school.

Ignoring the sound of clicking nails, that she was walking towards.

****

Jackson gritted his teeth as the time passed slowly. Lydia was chattering about something stupid beside him, his neck was killing him, and there was probably some kind of weirdos in the school. McCall was bad enough, he was almost worried about Allison going in alone.

He let his gaze wander the parking lot, surprisingly not empty since people where breaking into the school, and snorted. There was Stilinski’s piece of crap jeep, what a laugh, with peeling blue paint, and a hot little black Camero. What kind of guy would drive a ride like that and be seen around the gruesome twosome? 

The scabs on his neck twinged, pain digging in, as a person just like that came to mind. _Derek_ , with his crazy eyes and claws, not someone that should ever deign to know those kind of geeks. 

Only the piece of crap jeep was looking really crappy. Jackson might not ever lift the hood to his own car, but he still knew hoods weren’t supposed to be twisted up like that. 

Lydia grabbed his arm, whining about leaving her alone, he shoved her off snarking back just as nastily as she was. He didn’t really want to leave his Porsche, not with psychos running around, so she was just being stupid. 

Lydia’s tongue was awesome in all ways but she wasn’t a genius. 

The claw marks scared him, making Jackson feel the sweat beading on his forehead, and the way his breath was coming too quickly as the marks were just a little bit bigger than his own hand. Those marks came from something huge.

Something huge and inhuman, with glowing red eyes, and bloody sharp teeth.

Jackson swallowed hard, to scared to show how scared he was, and walking into the school building. Lydia tap tapped behind him, jogging on her heels to keep up, and being generally annoying. She’d never been so annoying before.

Like going to the bathroom when there were people that could rip into cars around. That was just stupid.

Jackson shifted on the balls of his feet, glancing up and down the hall, turning slowly as he made sure no one was around. 

He looked past the shadow at first, it was leaning against the wall he could barely make it out, but it was _huge_.

“McCall?” Jackson asked automatically, no way was that shape shrimpy McCall, but as long as he was imagining those red eyes, he’d be okay with a stranger. 

“Scott?” 

Jackson took a step back as the hulking shadow made no move. He swallowed heavily, hand going up to the back of his neck where the cuts _burned_ , really not wanting to speak the other name he was thinking.

“Derek?” Jackson’s throat was dry, his voice squeaking, as the name sneaked out. 

The shadow shifted slowly, shifting from two legs to all fours, still larger than life as it stepped away from the wall and closer. The red eyes gleamed madly as it rushed forwards, claws clashing against the tiles, Jackson was falling backwards in need to get away, scream building in the back of his throat as it _moved_.

****

Lydia really wanted to kill Jackson, or at least hurt him in an embarrassing way that would never trace back to her, but it was Jackson. And he was hers. That and she did like Allison.

It probably went against some kind of popular code to leave your friends behind. Or perhaps that what the code would tell her to do. It would suck to be left with an asshole boyfriend. Not that Lydia would know what that was like.

Either way, she wasn’t staying in the car while Jackson went in after Allison and her wayward boy toy. Everyone knew how those type of stories ended, and they never ended well for the pretty girl left alone in the car.

She hurried out of the car, sneering at the crappy excuse for transportation not that she could remember who it belonged to. Oh no she did know, it was the Stilinski boy that worshiped her every word. Good to know some people understood excellence. 

Her heels tapped quickly as she followed Jackson into the building. This was going to end terribly and she would hold it over Jackson’s head for the rest of his life so that he always remembered to listen to her.

_Oooh_. Scott was going to get in so much trouble when the schools employees saw the damaged floor. If she was alone, Lydia might giggle and smirk, but Jackson was around so she was pretending that the tiles weren’t caved in like footprints. Not that it mattered in the least to her.

The bathroom right there, now that mattered, and was needed.

The argument over using the bathroom was easy, not one she paid any attention to, just  saying the rehearsed lines before stepping gratefully into the room. 

Lydia sighed as she dried her hands, she almost didn’t want exit the room and go back to Jackson. But duty called.

Face back on, superior smile plastered across her face, she let the door swing shut behind her, looking regal as ever.

“Jackson?” Lydia twisted her head, looking up and down the corridor, pouting as no Jackson appeared as she wished. Her eyes widened, eyebrows raised as she took in the empty halls. “Jackson. Jackson!”

There wasn’t silence, not with Lydia’s voice echoing sharply, making her frown prettily at the lack of answer. Lydia pouted harder as she stalked down the hall, now she had way to many people to look for.

Maybe she should have stayed in the car.


End file.
